Juste comme ça
by Neechu
Summary: [Recueil de ficlets] Des textes en tous genres écrits à gauche à droite, sans raison particulière ni but précis. Juste comme ça... / 1. La loyauté d'Armin. / 2. La maison d'Eren. / 3. Le parapluie de Christa. / 4. La routine de Levi. / 5. Le miracle de Kuchel. / 6. Northern Lights / 7. Du dentifrice / 8. Position / 9. Grisha sourit. / 10. Hanji vivra.
1. Loyauté

Bonjour ! Encore un recueil sur SnK avec un titre à deux balles. Il y a des petits textes comme ça que je ne sais pas où poster alors j'ai décidé de faire une espèce de recueil « fourre-tout », juste comme ça. En fait, ils ont été écrit plus ou moins dans le même contexte que _Nuit endrabblée_ (donc dans un temps limité, quinze minutes en général) sauf qu'ils font plus de cent mots, donc mon côté obsessionnel refuse de les poster dans ce recueil. Mais comme ils ne sont pas assez longs pour être postés tout seuls... Les voici ! Pour ceux qui lisent _Survey Corporation, Inc._ , non cette histoire n'est pas abandonnée, le neuvième chapitre est en cours d'écriture et c'est juste que ce n'est pas quelque chose que je peux taper en quinze minutes. Mais rien ne vous empêche de venir me harceler pour réclamer la suite. Je ne sais pas si cela marchera, mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien parait-il.

 **Disclaimer :** Shingeki No Kyojin ne m'appartient pas, œuf course, vous connaissez la chanson.  
 **Note :** Mention pour Griseldis et Mlle Nyaa avec qui j'ai écrit ce petit texte. Du Jearmin pour l'un, Eren pour l'autre !

x

* * *

 _Juste comme ça  
_. **  
#1 —** **Loyauté**  
(Eren Jäger & Armin Arlert)

* * *

x

C'était un choix difficile.

Difficile parce qu'il ne l'avait que peu connu, à malgré tout cela avait réveillé quelque chose en lui. Quelque chose aussi court que fort et poignant.

Mais à côté, à côté, il y avait celui qu'il connaissait depuis tant d'années. Il l'avait soutenu, et surtout protégé tout ce temps. Il était celui qui ne s'était jamais moqué de lui, et celui avec qui il partageait ses rêves. Celui avec qui il avait envie de découvrir le monde au-delà des murs.

Jean le sait, si Armin souffre de la perte d'Annie, et si c'est contre lui qu'il s'endort le soir en faisant semblant d'avoir froid, Armin se tournera toujours vers Eren.

Et quelque part, même si c'est douloureux et qu'il déteste encore plus Eren pour ça car il ne s'en rend même pas compte, c'est aussi ça qu'il aime en Armin, cette loyauté pure et sans limite.


	2. Maison

**Disclaimer :** Shingeki No Kyojin ne m'appartient pas, œuf course, vous connaissez la chanson.  
 **Note :** Encore une mention pour Grise et Nyaa(dorable) parce que voilà, je l'ai écrit avec elles. Et puis y'a Eren, donc quand il y a Eren je pense toujours à Nyaa. C'est comme ça.

x

* * *

 _Juste comme ça  
_. **  
#2 —** **Maison**  
(Eren Jäger & Hanji Zoë)

* * *

x

Cela arrive parfois, et même si Hanji n'est pas la personne la plus délicate du monde, elle fait un effort. Ce n'est pas tellement surprenant car Eren n'a que 15 ans après tout. Et si Erwin pose toujours beaucoup de responsabilité sur ses épaules à cause de ses recherches sur les titans, elle n'ose pas imaginer ce que doit endurer ce pauvre gosse. Elle n'aime pas quand Levi le qualifie ainsi, mais Eren est actuellement plus un morveux qu'un soldat dont le monde repose sur les épaules.

Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'il est un homme qu'il n'a pas le droit à ses moments de temps en temps. (Il faut s'appeler Erwin pour ne pas craquer, même si elle se demande si Erwin est si invincible que ça.)

Et, c'est vrai, la clef qu'il porte autour du cou a une importance majeure dans cette grande bataille contre les titans.

C'est la clef de la porte de cette cave qui enferme la victoire de l'Humanité.

Mais c'est surtout la clef de tout ce qui reste de sa maison.


	3. Parapluie

**Disclaimer :** Shingeki No Kyojin ne m'appartient pas, œuf course, vous connaissez la chanson.  
 **Note :** Encore et toujours pour Grise et Nyaa(dorable).

x

* * *

 _Juste comme ça  
_. **  
#3 — Parapluie**  
(Christa Lenz & Mikasa Ackerman)

* * *

x

C'était de sa faute.

C'était à cause de cette blonde bien trop gentille, pensa Mikasa en essorant le gant au-dessus de la petite bassine d'eau avant de le poser sur le front d'un Eren fiévreux qu'elle avait forcé à se mettre au lit.

Si Christa n'était pas venue près d'Eren quelques instants avant elle en lui proposant de partager son parapluie à la sortie du cours de sport parce qu'elle avait mis plus de temps que d'habitude pour se changer, elle n'aurait pas foncé pour entraîner le jeune homme avec lui en oubliant d'ouvrir le sien qu'elle avait pourtant dans la main à ce moment-là.

Non, se corrigea-t-elle non sans grincer des dents. Ce n'était pas à cause d'une fille qui n'en aimait qu'une seule qu'Eren était malade, et encore moins à cause d'un stupide parapluie ou de la pluie elle-même.

C'était elle. Parce que c'était Eren, parce que c'était la seule famille qui lui restait, qu'elle ne voulait plus perdre qui que ce soit.

Mais même si elle savait tout ça, c'était plus fort qu'elle, et elle détestait encore plus Christa qui pouvait l'approcher sans qu'il ne se plaigne d'être materné.


	4. Sans thème

**Disclaimer :** Shingeki No Kyojin ne m'appartient pas, œuf course, vous connaissez la chanson.  
 **Note :** Je ne sais pas où j'ai essayé d'aller avec ce texte, j'avais juste envie de faire une petite surprise à Smilefurus et Baka-Shiro pour leur anniversaire. Les filles, j'espère donc qu'il vous plaira et... **Joyeux anniversaire Smilefurus et Baka-Shiro !  
** _(Et encore merci à Slavy et Smilefurus pour vos reviews.)_

x

* * *

 _Juste comme ça  
_. **  
#4 — Sans Thème**  
(Levi & Erwin Smith)

* * *

x

Levi n'aimait pas Erwin Smith. Il ne le détestait plus au point de le tuer, mais il ne l'appréciait certainement pas. C'était globalement un connard manipulateur au cœur de pierre et ses stratégies de merde avaient causées la mort de Farlan et Isabel par dessus le marché.

Cependant, Levi n'arrivait pas à rejeter la faute sur Erwin car c'était lui qui avait décidé de laisser ses amis seuls pour buter le blond. De la même façon qu'il avait décidé de le suivre.

Pas les bataillons d'exploration. Il avait décidé de suivre Erwin Smith. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi, l'homme semblait voir quelque chose que personne d'autre ne voyait. Et, quelque part, il avait envie de découvrir ce que c'était.

Et c'était ce qu'il faisait désormais, il le suivait comme son ombre depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés de cette fichue expédition extra-muros, les chariots remplies de cadavres qu'ils avaient regardé brûler quelques heures après, quand la nuit était tombée.

Par la suite, l'escouade Smith n'avait pas mis longtemps à être formée et, bien sûr, Levi en fit partie. Il s'en contenta. Ce qui le surprit car cela signifiait aussi supporter l'autre tare à lunettes, nommée Hanji Zoë, qui trouvait tout et n'importe quoi passionnant avec un enthousiasme frôlant l'hystérie, ainsi que l'autre con de Mike Zacharius, un peu moins blond que leur chef mais beaucoup plus grand. (C'était vraiment possible d'être aussi grand ?) Au moins, il n'avait plus l'impression qu'il le scrutait et le reniflait en permanence de crainte qu'il égorge Erwin dans son sommeil et c'était déjà ça. Puis, par chance, il y avait aussi Nanaba, une femme qu'il avait pris pour un mec au départ (ce qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas aimé, vraiment pas), qui semblait douce aux premiers abords, mais qui savait être particulièrement flippante quand elle s'y mettait. (Ou quand on la prenait pour un homme, par exemple.) Il fut étonné d'apprendre qu'elle avait choisi d'abandonner son nom de famille en rejoignant les bataillons. Un jour, elle avait déclaré qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin et qu'ils étaient sa famille à présent et Levi avait compris dans le regard qu'elle avait échangé avec Mike que si elle devait porter un nom, ce serait le sien. (Mais Levi n'était pas stupide, et eux non plus : cela ne pourrait jamais arrivé.) À part ça, elle n'en avait jamais donné la raison. Ou les, s'il y en avait plusieurs, mais Levi ne lui avait jamais posé la moindre question. Cela ne le regardait pas, c'était un choix qu'elle avait fait comme sa propre mère avait décidé qu'il serait Levi. Juste Levi.

« Levi, que fais-tu ici ? »

Erwin Smith se tenait droit, sa main toujours posée sur la poignée de la porte de ses quartiers et observait Levi, assis sur le canapé qui frottait un bibelot avec une rare méticulosité. Il leva son chiffon et répondit :

« Ça s'voit pas ? »

L'officier ferma la porte en entrant dans la pièce et s'approcha avant de croiser les bras.

« Comment es-tu entré ici ? »

Levi releva un sourcil en levant finalement les yeux vers lui.

« Je pensais que tu avais fait tes devoirs me concernant, à l'époque. »

Le blond eut ce petit mouvement d'épaules qui n'avait rien à voir avec un haussement malgré son visage impassible. C'était plus une espèce de rire réprimé. Enfin, c'était ainsi que Levi l'avait interprété avec le temps.

Levi s'attendait à se faire chasser mais à la place son supérieur se dirigea vers son bureau et s'y installa avant de sortir une feuille ainsi qu'une plume et un pot d'encre. Le grattement régulier de la plume sur le papier fut le seul bruit que l'on pouvait entendre dans la pièce et Levi s'en accommoda. Il n'était pas venu ici pour taper la causette de toute façon. Il avait besoin de s'occuper les mains et l'esprit. D'être loin de ce dortoir.

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines maintenant, mais cela ne rendait pas la chose plus supportable, bien au contraire. Il s'attendait toujours à entendre Farlan râler quand il secouait les draps ou à voir Isabel s'infiltrer dans la pièce chaque soir...

Et quelque part, Erwin sembla le comprendre car il ne posa aucune question et les heures s'étaient tant écoulées que l'huile de la lampe avait fini par être entièrement consommée.

Erwin alluma une bougie et Levi sentit son regard sur lui alors qu'il avait entrepris quelques heures plus tôt le dépoussiérage de la bibliothèque.

« Tu ne vas pas dormir ? »

Levi le fusilla du regard et il reprit son nettoyage pendant un moment avant de poser son chiffon.

« Tu arrives à trouver le sommeil, toi ?

– Parfois. Le corps a besoin de repos pour fonctionner. »

Erwin avait beau dire ça, il n'alla pas se coucher pour autant et continua la rédaction du rapport de leur dernière expédition.

Le soleil commençait à se lever quand Levi sentit une main se glisser dans ses cheveux. Il ouvrit lentement ses paupières et croisa le regard d'Erwin. Son regard n'était plus aussi glacial qu'à l'accoutumée mais quand il constata qu'il était réveillé, il reprit son air impassible et se redressa presque brusquement en retirant sa main.

« C'est l'heure », lui dit simplement Erwin en récupérant sa veste.

Levi réalisa alors qu'il s'était endormi sur le sofa du blond qui avait posé sur lui sa veste d'uniforme en guise de couverture. Aucun des deux ne dirent jamais rien sur le sujet.

C'était peut-être la première fois, mais ce n'était pas la dernière et, rapidement, Levi connut mieux le bureau que son propriétaire. Cela leur convenait, Erwin ne posait pas de questions et il le laissait s'occuper l'esprit en nettoyant la pièce et il tendait à Erwin les ouvrages ou objets dont il avait besoin.

Et ce n'était pas parce que Levi n'aimait pas Erwin. C'était juste parce qu'il ne le détestait plus.


	5. Divin enfant

**Disclaimer :** Shingeki No Kyojin ne m'appartient pas, œuf course, vous connaissez la chanson.  
 **Note :** J'avais ce texte en tête depuis un moment, j'avais réellement envie de poster un truc du genre pour Noël, même si ce n'est pas tout à fait joyeux. Parler de Levi un 25 décembre était bien trop facile. Le texte a été tapé vitesse éclair, sur le téléphone (à cause de l'ordi en panne) et n'a pas été bêta-readé ni quoi que ce soit, je m'excuse donc pour les fautes qu'il y aura forcément. (Grr, pourquoi ne voit-on jamais nos propres fautes ?) Bref, je m'arrête ici et vous souhaite un bon Noël !

x

* * *

 _Juste comme ça  
_. **  
#5 — Divin enfant**  
(Kuchel Ackerman)

* * *

x

Alors que son corps est couvert de sang, douloureux comme jamais à en rendre sa respiration difficile, Kuchel sourit.

Ses bras se resserrent contre l'enfant qui vient de sortir de son ventre et elle se rappelle son enfance. Celle où elle connaissait la couleur du ciel, le bruit des oiseaux, ses frères se chamaillant et les histoires qu'on leur racontait.

C'étaient les moments qu'ils préféraient : Klaus parce qu'ils étaient le fruit d'un héritage malgré leur vie étrange, Kenny parce que c'était interdit et qu'il était toujours attiré par ce qui était interdit, et Kuchel parce que c'était un moment où elle pouvait avoir ses deux frères près d'elle sans qu'ils n'essayent de se taper sur la figure.

Son conte préféré était peut-être celui-ci parce qu'on ne leur racontait qu'une seule fois par an, toujours à la même date. C'était une histoire qui lui arrachait toujours quelques larmes, triste qu'une prophétie aussi belle ne soit perdue même si elle n'était qu'un tissu de mensonges, triste de savoir qu'elle ne faisait pas tellement partie de leur héritage mais comme ils étaient eux-mêmes hérétiques, il aurait été triste de perdre ces choses que ce monde avait rejeté et oublié si, eux, s'en rappelait.

Kuchel sourit parce que la vie est ironique. Même lorsqu'ils furent tous séparés, elle n'avait pas oublié la promesse de Kenny au creux de son oreille et, chaque année, elle se racontait toute seule cette histoire qu'elle n'avait jamais oublié et qu'elle avait même appris par cœur. Et la vie est encore plus étrange parce qu'aujourd'hui, c'est à ce bébé qui vient de naître à qui elle raconte cette histoire, quand sa chambre s'est enfin vidée et qu'elle peut arrêter d'être Olympia et juste Kuchel Ackerman.

Bien sûr, ils ne sont pas cachés dans une étable, il n'est pas un enfant divin qui apportera l'espoir et la paix dans le monde, elle n'est plus vierge ni pure depuis bien longtemps et son père n'est pas un saint, parce que les gens qui vivent ou viennent ici ne sont jamais des saints, et elle n'est même pas sûr de qui il est. (Elle a un gros doute malgré tout car elle a l'impression de _le_ voir quand elle regarde le nourrisson qui a arrêté de pleurer et semble l'écouter.)

Mais peu lui importe s'ils ne sont pas tout ça, parce qu'il est son miracle à elle, et qu'elle sent la paix et l'espoir grandir en elle.

.

« Levi, juste Levi », murmure-t-elle, à peine audible quand il s'endort dans ses bras.

x

* * *

x

 _Pardon si c'est triste._ _J'avais envie d'écrire plus sur le thème, sur Levi mais j'ai préféré cette chute. J'espère que ce texte vous aura plu et que je pourrais lire vos avis._


	6. Northern Lights

**Disclaimer :** Même si on connaît tous la chanson, je vous rappelle que je ne suis pas Hajime Isayama et qu'SnK ne m'appartient en rien, œuf course.  
 **Note :** Il s'agit d'une vieille archive qui traîne dans mes dossiers depuis plusieurs mois. Au départ, j'avais eu l'idée de faire un recueil de 14 OS pour l'anniversaire d'Erwin en me servant des titres de certaines chansons de 30STM en guise de thèmes (je sais même pas pourquoi 30STM, juste parce que j'aime ce groupe, probablement...). Je précise que ce n'est _pas_ une songfic. Je ne sais pas où j'ai voulu aller avec ce texte, je peux juste vous dire que pendant longtemps il s'est appelé "fluuuuuuff" dans mes dossiers, que c'est un UA réincarnation et que je ne voulais pas le poster.

x

* * *

.

 **#6** **—** **Northern Lights  
** (Erwin Smith & Levi)

 _« We swam among the northern lights,  
_ _And hid beyond the edge of night  
_ _Waiting for the dawn to come,  
_ _And sang a song to save us all. »  
(Thirty Seconds To Mars)_

.

* * *

x

« C'est drôle... »

Levi arrête un instant de racler le produit qu'il a aspergé sur la vitre quelques secondes plus tôt. Il se maudit déjà parce que ça va faire des traces et il va devoir y passer encore plus de temps. Ses yeux gris se posent malgré tout sur Erwin. Celui-ci est allongé à même le sol, ou plutôt sur le tapis qu'il va _encore_ devoir laver parce qu'Erwin est _encore_ en train de bouffer ses saletés de chips.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

‒ On avait tellement envie de découvrir le monde... Avant... »

Levi fronce les sourcils et reprend son nettoyage de vitres.

Ils ne parlent jamais d'avant.

Ils parlent de Nile qui est passé la veille avec Marie, sa femme, et leurs putains de gosses qui ont collé du chocolat sur le tapis. Ce même tapis où ce grand con se prélasse en tapotant il ne sait quoi sur son fichu ordinateur portable qu'il range n'importe où. (Qu'est-ce qu'Erwin foutait avec l'ordinateur dans les chiottes l'autre jour, sérieusement ? Non, en fait il est certain de ne pas vouloir connaître la réponse.) Ils parlent des crises d'Hanji. Erwin arrive à peine à faire financer son nouveau matériel photographique haut de gamme pour les scènes de crime que, le lendemain, il lui faut déjà un nouveau microscope pour son labo. (Hanji Zoë c'est synonyme d'insatisfaction perpétuelle et Levi n'est vraiment pas étonné de voir que Moblit picole toujours autant. Il se demande juste comment il n'est pas devenu un véritable ivrogne.) Ils parlent de Mike qui râle parce que le commissariat pue la pute bas de gamme et l'ivrogne incontinent. (Et c'est vrai, tout le monde s'en plaint, jusqu'à ce que cette boule puante nommée Hanji n'arrive. Il faut toujours ordonner à Hanji de se laver, en espérant très fort que cela fonctionne.) Ils parlent de la grossesse de Nanaba qui arrivere bientôt à son terme en se faisant des paris stupides sur si le gosse aura ou non le nez de son père et s'il sera ou non aussi flippant que sa mère. (Les paris, il faut les faire en cachette parce que si Nanaba est flippante, c'est encore pire quand elle est enceinte.) Ils parlent de leurs transits intestinaux, de la barbe d'Erwin qui repousse toujours trop vite, et de toutes ces autres conneries.

Mais ils ne parlent jamais d'avant.

Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils n'en ont aucun souvenir, au contraire. Il ne compte pas les fois où Erwin l'a réveillé en le secouant pour s'assurer qu'il respire encore. Ni toutes ces fois où lui-même s'est réveillé en sueur en vérifiant que le bras droit de ce grand con est toujours là. Ils se rappellent de tout, avec une vivacité effrayante. Si bien que les gens faisant du bruit en mastiquant lui donne des envies de meurtres et c'est bien pour cela qu'ils n'ont pas besoin d'en parler. Ils ont assez de conneries au quotidien. Dans ce quotidien où la plus grande menace récurrente reste les moustiques parce que le voisin a décidé de garder un putain de bassin d'eau stagnante qui pourrisse de plus en plus chaque jour dans son jardin et Levi se dit parfois qu'il a dû créer un trou dans la couche d'ozone, au-dessus de la maison, juste à cause de ces pétasses quand il rachète son armada de produits anti-insectes. (Et, bien sûr, il y en a plein d'autres puisqu'ils sont flics désormais. Des putains de flics. Levi ne sait même plus comment ni pourquoi ils en sont arrivés là. Il sait juste qu'ils doivent avoir eu une bonne étoile ou une sacrée malédiction pour tous se retrouver.)

« La vie est curieuse, lance distraitement Erwin, le nez collé sur son écran alors que Levi a repris son nettoyage en redoublant d'intensité.

‒ C'est vrai, qui pourrait croire que le grand Commandant Erwin Smith est devenu un gros paresseux ? »

Celui-ci prent un air offusqué en faisant mine de s'observer.

« Je ne suis pas gros !

‒ C'est à voir... »

Erwin lui lance à la figure le coussin qui traîne sur le canapé et se penche à nouveau sur sa lecture en prenant une autre poignet de chips. Levi finit enfin de laver les vitres et referme les fenêtres, satisfait. Il part dans la cuisine pour tout ranger et lui pique au passage son paquet de chips en ignorant les plaintes de ce putain de grand blond par que « sinon ce soir tu vas rien bouffer ». Parfois, il a l'impression qu'Erwin est juste un gosse. Un gosse de plus de quarante ans, d'un mètre quatre-vingt huit pour quatre-vingt dix kilos de muscles, mais un gosse quand même. (Parce que même si Levi aime le taquiner sur son poids, et même s'ils n'ont plus d'équipement de manœuvre tridimensionnelle ici, ils continuent de faire du sport parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas imaginer un seul jour sans que leurs muscles ne brûlent sous l'effort. Ils sont moins forts, aujourd'hui, mais ils le sont quand même et cela a un côté rassurant.)

Le petit brun revient quelques minutes plus tard avec deux tasses de thé qu'il pose sur la table basse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? » demande-t-il en prenant la sienne pour en boire une gorgée.

Erwin referme l'ordinateur sans lui répondre et se redresse pour lui faire face. Il le remercie et commence aussi à boire en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Levi devine à son expression grave et son regard fuyant qu'Erwin cherche ses mots. Il est toujours aussi éloquent mais, parfois, les choses deviennent plus délicates. Surtout quand cela concerne tout ce qui hante leurs nuits. Instinctivement, il masse son bras droit, là où il a été arraché. Levi trouve presque cela flippant de voir qu'il n'a pas besoin d'être télépathe pour comprendre ce qu'il y a dans la tête de l'homme.

« Partons en vacances, Levi », dit-il finalement, de but en blanc.

Levi relève un sourcil, attendant qu'Erwin en dise plus et celui-ci attrape son ordinateur et relève l'écran. Levi s'étouffe presque en observant ce qu'il av sous les yeux.

« Hors de question. »

Erwin prend un air faussement outré qui a quelque chose d'adorable sur le visage de cet homme qui a passé l'âge de l'être depuis longtemps et il plante ses prunelles bleues dans les siennes.

« On est jamais partis en vacances.

‒ Tu ne me proposes pas des vacances, proteste Levi et ce mot sonne bizarrement dans sa bouche, tu me demandes d'aller dormir dans un putain d'igloo où on va crever de froid. Et bordel de merde, Erwin, t'es un putain de gosse pour toujours te foutre par terre ? »

Changer de sujet. C'est une bataille perdue d'avance, surtout face à Erwin mais il peut toujours essayer.

« Le tapis est confortable, répond le commissaire en haussant les épaules, et je sais que je n'ai pas à douter de sa propreté.

‒ Pas moi, par contre. »

Levi est surpris de voir que cela a fonctionné mais il se méfie. Il prend sur lui pour ne pas aller chercher l'aspirateur (bordel, c'est bruyant mais c'était tellement pratique ce truc) pour s'occuper des miettes qui traînent. Cependant, il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'aller chercher un torchon pour essuyer les quelques gouttes de thé qu'il a foutu sur la table. Tout ça à cause des idées à la noix d'Erwin qui le regarde avec ces grands yeux bleu azur qui ont perdu de leur froideur. Il sent alors une main agripper son poignet et l'entraîner vers le sol.

« Erwin ! » s'exclame Levi alors qu'il tombe sur le tapis.

Il essaye de se relever mais Erwin passe ses bras autour de lui et il sent son torse se coller contre son dos.

« Découvrir des immenses étendues que le pied de l'homme a à peine foulé ?

‒ Je déteste le froid.

‒ Tu avais dit ça aussi, à Utopia, mais tu n'avais pas regretté. Ce sera juste encore plus grandiose que ce que nous avions vu cette nuit-là...

‒ Oh. Bordel, Erwin, c'est tellement débile et tellement cliché ! J'ai l'impression d'entendre une adolescente pré-pubère parler... »

Levi essaye d'échapper à son étreinte mais Erwin resserre ses bras autour de lui avec un léger rire et glisse son nez dans ses cheveux pour les sentir. Malgré lui, Levi se détend et il ferme les yeux en serrant ses mains sur celles d'Erwin qui s'est déjà perdu dans ses pensées. Et il sait parfaitement où celles-ci le guident.

.

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment sur Utopia et le treizième Commandant des Bataillons d'Exploration, debout en haut du Mur Rose, avait ses yeux rivés sur le paysage.

« Putain, on se gèle les couilles. »

Il tourna la tête et observa Levi atterrir près de lui, le bruit métallique des câbles de son équipement s'enroulant dans leur mécanisme résonna autour d'eux.

« Tu devrais te couvrir davantage, dit Erwin en remarquant qu'il ne portait même pas de gants.

‒ Je peux à peine bouger si je me couvre plus alors voler... Sans parler de ces merdes de gants trois fois trop grands qui m'empêchent d'appuyer correctement sur la gâchettes... Puis de toute façon, qu'est-ce que tu branles ici, toi ? T'es pas de garde.

‒ Toi non plus. »

Levi claqua sa langue contre son palais, agacé, et Erwin esquissa un léger sourire dans l'obscurité. Un sourire que Levi ne vit pas.

« Pourquoi on a été envoyé à Utopia ? » demanda alors Levi en s'approchant, enfouissant ses mains dans ses poches et grognant en voyant la neige agglutinée sur ses bottes. « "Le Mur Maria est tombé", me ressors pas encore cette réponse à la con. Je ne suis pas débile et l'autre Quatre Z'yeux m'a déjà brisé les burnes plus qu'il n'en faut sur ces abominations. Les titans bougent quand il y a du soleil, et ici y'a pas un seul putain de rayon soleil. Que de la neige. À la rigueur un peu de neige fondue dans l'après-midi quand on est chanceux, et encore parce que ça fait de la boue cette merde et... »

Il s'arrêta alors qu'Erwin laissait échapper un léger rire. Levi fronça les sourcils et lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes, faisant légèrement grimacer le blond.

« Attention, soldat. Frapper son supérieur est une faute grave.

‒ Réponds à ma question plutôt que de te foutre de ma gueule. »

Erwin aurait pu, et aurait sûrement dû, faire quelque chose contre le comportement de l'ancien criminel mais il se contentait d'ignorer ses insubordinations. Même s'il n'en avait pas l'air, Levi connaissait les limites et Erwin savait que sa vie n'était plus en danger.

« Il y a une brigade d'entraînement qui vient de passer ses examens finaux, avec un peu de chance on pourra récupérer quelques soldats. Ton nom commence à être connu grâce à tes exploits après tout.

‒ Mes exploits ? Tch.

‒ Tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, Levi. Plus que je ne l'avais imaginé en m'arrangeant pour que tu nous rejoignes. »

Le corps du brun se tendit et un frisson le traversa. Il ne sut pas si c'était à cause de la bourrasque de vent glacée qui venait de les balayer, le souvenir de Farlan et Isabel, les mots d'Erwin Connard Smith, ou la main de cette enflure se posant sur son épaule.

En dehors des poignées de mains, Erwin Smith ne touchait jamais personne. Jamais.

« Oh... » souffla soudainement Erwin, stupéfait.

Levi releva la tête pour suivre le regard du blond et écarquilla les yeux. La neige avait enfin arrêté de tomber depuis quelques dizaines de minutes, raison pour laquelle Erwin en avait profité pour grimper sur le mur. Les nuages avaient en partie disparu et ils virent des lumières dansantes au loin, dans le ciel. C'était autrement impressionnant que le ciel d'été, quand les étoiles semblaient s'être toute agglutinée pour former un chemin dans le ciel.

« J'en ai déjà entendu parler, dit Erwin avait une voix à peine audible. Un soldat qui vivait plus loin dans le Mur Maria, il en avait déjà aperçu. Je ne pensais pas qu'on serait assez au nord pour avoir la chance de les voir...

‒ Tu as grimpé ici en prenant le risque de perdre tes couilles tellement il caille pour un truc que tu n'étais pas sûr de voir ?

‒ Non, je voulais vérifier autre chose. »

Ce n'était que plus tard que Levi avait compris ce qu'Erwin cherchait, parce qu'il se doutait déjà à cette époque que le Titan Colossal et le Titan Cuirassé n'étaient peut-être pas des titans normaux, que c'était autre chose.

« Puis toi aussi, tu venais en douce en haut de Maria pour voir le ciel. »

Levi redonna un coup de coude à Erwin qui resserra sa main gantée sur son épaule et ajouta :

« Il doit y avoir des choses incroyables à découvrir au Nord... »

Levi ne dit rien et observa le ciel à côté d'Erwin. Tous les deux restèrent silencieux face à ce spectacle même si des nuages venaient régulièrement boucher la vue.

.

Erwin enfouit son visage dans le cou de la fine silhouette brune qu'il serre toujours dans ses bras, comme pour sortir de son esprit les souvenirs qui le traversent.

« Connard, murmure Levi qui frissonne en sentant son souffle et ses lèvres effleurer sa peau.

‒ Je te protégerai contre le froid. Et puis, aujourd'hui on fait des vêtements adaptés pour ce genre de climat.

‒ Génial, lance Levi d'une voix faussement emballée. Donc tu veux qu'on aille se cailler les mouilles, habillés en vieux Damart de grand-mère, dans un endroit où on ne pourra même pas se laver et...

‒ Et dormir sous des peaux de bêtes ! »

Levi s'étrangle presque et se détache de son emprise pour se lever, définitivement dégoûté par la vision que lui apporte cette conversation.

« Erwin Smith, sale vieux pervers, tu dormiras sur le canapé jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. »

Erwin éclate de rire en observant Levi quitter la pièce.

Le soir venu, Erwin se faufile malgré tout dans les draps en lui promettant qu'il leurs trouvera un hôtel ou un petit chalet avec de l'eau courante et Levi ne le chasse pas.

(Par contre, il ne promet rien pour les peaux de bêtes. Mais ce n'est pas de sa faute si la vision de son petit Caporal-qui-ne-l'est-plus-vraiment hors de lui est aussi adorable.)

(Même si tout le monde se demande toujours comment Erwin peut trouver Levi adorable, et ça c'est juste parce que personne ne le connaît comme lui le connaît.)

x

* * *

x

Les temps sont bizarres, mais je n'ai pas réussi à me convaincre de les changer...  
(C'était un texte de fangirl. Parce que je suis une fangirl.)


	7. Dentifrice

**Disclaimer :** Shingeki No Kyojin ne m'appartient pas, œuf course, vous connaissez la chanson.  
 **Note :** Pour Grise, Nyaa et Smilefurus parce qu'écrire, c'est chouette, mais avec des gens qu'on adore, c'est encore mieux.

x

* * *

 _Juste comme ça  
_. **  
#7 — Dentifrice**  
(Erwin Smith & Mikasa Ackerman)

* * *

x

Cela était du dentifrice.

Cela devait forcément être du dentifrice.

Mikasa en était intimement convaincue. Elle le serait, d'une façon ou d'une autre parce qu'elle avait décidé que ce serait ainsi.

Elle avait besoin d'y croire parce que ce que lui disait le commandant Erwin Smith était probablement très important et elle ne pouvait pas laisser son esprit se distraire sur un détail aussi insignifiant.

Le Caporal Levi assis sur le canapé avec sa mine renfrognée habituelle n'aidait pas vraiment, faisant découvrir à Mikasa une imagination étrange qu'elle ne soupçonnait pas en elle.

Car, vraiment, les deux hommes étaient quand même un minimum civilisé, n'est-ce pas ?


	8. Position

**Disclaimer :** Shingeki No Kyojin ne m'appartient pas, œuf course, vous connaissez la chanson.  
 **Note :** Encore pour Grise, Nyaa et Smilefurus ! :)

x

* * *

 _Juste comme ça  
_. **  
#7 — Position**  
(Hanji Zoë & Mike Zacharius)

* * *

x

Parfois, Mike a honte de travailler avec Hanji. Et par parfois, il pense tout le temps mais il y a des moments où c'est plus difficile à supporter que d'autres.

Le concept de privauté n'existe plus vraiment, quand on fait parti des bataillons, mais quand on gagne l'affection bizarre de ce truc puant, on finit par oublier que la privauté existe. Parce qu'elle n'existe plus.

Parce que, de toute façon, plus rien n'existe quand ils se retrouvent en tête de deux cent cinquante personnes prêtes à quitter les murs.

Et il réalise qu'il est fier de travailler avec Hanji, d'être à ses côtés.


	9. Moyen

**Disclaimer :** Shingeki No Kyojin ne m'appartient pas, ou toute cette vaste blague qu'est ce plot-twist poucrave n'aurait jamais existé. Isayama, qu'est-ce que tu nous as fait mon vieux ?!  
 **Note :** Ce truc a été rédigé pour la 81ème nuit du FoF. Il fallait écrire sur le thème _"Moyen"_ en une heure, et voici ce que ça a donné... Il n'a pas été bêta-readé, je m'excuse donc d'avance pour les fautes éventuelles et, disons-le, inévitables.

x

* * *

 _Juste comme ça  
_. **  
#9 —** **Moyen**  
(Grisha Jäger)

* * *

x

— C'est un garçon, murmura Grisha avec un air ravi.

C'était un sourire sincère, mais il n'était plus tout à fait sûr de la raison de ce sourire. Carla ne l'entendit pas, sa voix perdue dans les hurlements terribles que le nourrisson poussait. De toute sa vie de médecin (et de père), il n'avait jamais entendu un bébé hurler si fort à sa naissance.

Il le déposa alors dans les bras de sa femme qui s'était écroulée quelques secondes plus tôt dans les bras d'une voisine qui travaillait aussi au dispensaire et qui avait été d'une aide précieuse dans cet accouchement des plus difficiles.

Ici, tout était toujours plus difficile. La vie s'était stoppée cent ans plutôt, contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru toute sa vie, elle avait même reculé. Il ne s'était pas imaginé que sa nation fût tombée si bas en oubliant tout ce qui faisait d'elle sa force, sa gloire et toute sa beauté.

— Vous avez pensé à un nom ? demanda la voisine, sortant Grisha de ses pensées.

Carla, dont le peu de force qui lui restait était destiné à dorloter le nouveau-né fit un faible geste de dénégation de la tête.

— Eren, souffla alors Grisha, comme si cela lui était venu au hasard.

— Eren Jäger, dit Carla du bout des lèvres, semblant réfléchir quelques secondes avant de sourire. Cela me plaît.

Eren, se répéta Grisha en posant un regard sur ses mains ensanglantées. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose se réveillait au fond de lui, une rage sourde, quelque chose de primitif et violent, presque vorace.

Eren, se répéta-t-il encore en comptant rapidement dans sa tête. Évidemment. Cela ne pouvait être que Eren, parce que rien n'était perdu.

Plus que jamais, il avait les moyens de tenir sa promesse et de sauver Elodia.

x

* * *

x

C'est plutôt moyen, tout comme cet affreux jeu de mots. Je me suis un peu perdue en cours de route, oubliant totalement le thème mais j'ai essayé de me rattraper.


	10. Fin

**Disclaimer :** Shingeki No Kyojin ne m'appartient pas, ou toute cette vaste blague qu'est ce plot-twist poucrave n'aurait jamais existé. Isayama, qu'est-ce que tu nous as fait mon vieux ?!  
 **Note :** Ce court texte a été rédigé pour la 81ème nuit du FoF. Il fallait écrire sur le thème _Fin_ en une heure. Aucune bêta-lecture, ni rien, donc je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes. J'ai pas réussi à retrouver à quel chapitre cela se passait exactement, mais c'est pendant l'arc de l'interminable bataille de Shiganshina. Entre le 75 et le 80, un truc comme ça. J'avoue essayer de chasser ces chapitres de ma mémoire.

x

* * *

 _Juste comme ça  
_. **  
#9 —** **Fin**  
(Moblit Berner & Hanji Zoë)

* * *

x

Quand le souffle de l'explosion les projette brutalement dans les airs, Moblit sait que c'est la fin.

Toute son attention se porte alors sur le puits, sur le corps d'Hanji qui se dirige irrémédiablement vers ce trou sans fond et sur le calcul rapide du gaz qui reste dans ses bonbonnes.

Il lui reste assez. Assez pour braver l'onde de choc qui a balayé tout un quartier, assez pour porter son corps et, surtout, assez pour dévier la trajectoire d'Hanji.

Hanji vivra.

Hanji vivra parce que si le monde peut se passer de Moblit Berner, il ne peut pas se passer de Hanji Zoë et il ne peut exister un monde où lui serait en vie et Hanji non.

Hanji vivra parce que c'est la chose la plus précieuse à ses yeux, la chose la plus précieuse au monde.

Hanji vivra parce que s'il avait rejoint les Bataillons d'Exploration pour mourir plus vite, Hanji lui avait donner envie de vivre plus longtemps, juste pour assurer sa protection.

Hanji vivra parce que c'était le destin qu'il avait choisi et qu'il ne peut y avoir de plus belle mort si celle-ci était offerte à la seule personne qui n'avait jamais compté pour lui.

Hanji vivra parce qu'offrir son coeur à l'humanité, c'était l'offrir à Hanji Zoë, indubitablement.

x

* * *

x

Parce que j'aime Moblit, parce que j'aime Hanji.  
Et je les aime encore plus avec Hanji borgne et Moblit mort.  
Je crois que je suis un monstre.  
(Enfin, je les aime aussi tous les deux en vie vivant sur des petits nuages en disséquant toutes sortes de choses. Obviously.)


End file.
